


Grey-eyed Girl

by Rifutameku



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifutameku/pseuds/Rifutameku
Summary: Akira, Ryuji and Ann are fighting through Kamoshida's Palace until they get surrounded by shadows. An unexpected visitor saves them, and then dissappears?





	Grey-eyed Girl

<CHAPTER IS WORK IN PROGRESS, PLEASE HAVE PATIENCE!>

 

Akira didn't know what to do. They were surrounded by shadows all of a sudden. "Must be the work of Kamoshida" he thought. Ever since they saved Ann in the palace Shadow Kamoshida had placed a few more guards everywere, not to mention a LOT of traps. "Mona, any ideas?" asked Akira. "Hmm, they all seem to be fairly weak. They are in large amounts though." "Yeah, I noticed that smartass", said Ryuji with the most sarcastic tone he could manage. "I'll have you know that I am quite the intelligent human Skull", answered Morgana angrily. "You two, stop arguing!" "Yes, of course Lady Ann!" answered Morgana quickly. "If only he'd listen to everyone that good", laughed Ryuji. "Focus Skull!", said Akira. "Alright, Joker what do we do?" It was at that moment they saw an arrow fly right next to their noses, it hit a Shadow right in his head. "Wow, where did that arrow come from?" asked Ryuji. "Don't know, don't care at the moment. Expose the enemies weakness!" answered Akira. "Take this!", shouted Mona over the battlefield while he used Garu on a Jack-o'-lantern. Another arrow flew right passed them into a Pixie. "He should be running out of arrows fairly soon don't you think?", said Ann. After half of the shadows have been defeated with arrows and the other half by Akira's team they finally decided to investigate the source of all the arrows. "He would have been around here somewhere." said Morgana. "I don't see anything Monster Cat. You think he leaved already?" "Can he even leave? Only people associated with Akira have the app right?" asked Ann. Akira thought for a second. "Well, I don't think we will figure anything out here, so let's leave and get some rest. I imagine we're all pretty worn out." Everyone agreed.

"Kawakami-sensei, can I speak with you for a second." "Kurusu-kun? Ehm, sure." They walked out of the faculty office. "I wondered if there was an archery club in this school." "There isn't. Why, are you interested?" "No, I'm looking for someone and there is a rumor around that he's good in Archery.", said Akira. "Well, there is Yumi Suzuki, but she's a girl." "That may be who I'm looking for, which class is she in?" "She's a transfer student, just like you. I'll be introducing her in todays homeroom." "Thank you.", said Akira before he went back to the classroom. "Why did I say that? He's the transfer student.", she sighed. "Whatever."


End file.
